User talk:GarbageFactory
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Hypothermia page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Sloshedtrain (talk) 07:04, September 4, 2014 (UTC) Unacceptable Username Your account has been blocked from this wiki for undefined (indefinite) time period due to your username, as it contains obscenities, racial slurs, vulgar/offensive language, or is impersonating a fellow user. For obvious reasons, this wiki does not allow for usernames that include obscenities, vulgar/offensive language, or slurs. Please use to contact Staff about changing your username or create a new account. [[User:Princess Callie|'Dashie']] [[User talk:Princess Callie|''~20% Cooler~]] 08:08, September 4, 2014 (UTC) Unblocked Since you got your name changed, I removed the block. Mystreve (talk) 12:21, September 4, 2014 (UTC) Categories: A Warning Please don't tag "Monsters", "Beings", "Demon/Devil", etc. together/in stories that already have one of the other categories as these are separate classifiers. Here is the Genre Listing for a complete set of rules. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 12:18, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Categories Violation You have added categories to a page that cannot be added together. Please read the Genre Listing page or the for more information. The first offense for this OR creating new categories (i.e. adding categories not listed on the Genre Listing) is a warning, but the second time will result in a 1 (one) day block as per the . Likferd (talk) 18:51, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Thanks I wanted to apologize for jumping the gun and undoing your edit. I believe your changes were actually correct, but I was expecting that story to be edited incorrectly, due to the dialect, that I pulled the trigger without looking over your edit properly. I'll put it back similar to what you had, as it was more accurate to what I was going for. Thanks again. Jay Ten (talk) 14:14, October 8, 2014 (UTC) Comments I've been noticing that you've been leaving quite a bit of negative comments lately. If you're going to leave a comment like "Terrible, just terrible." or "Garbage, just awful." explain your reasoning behind why it was bad or how you would have improved it. (It's like leaving a score without explaining your rubric. Pointless) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 12:06, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Sorry. It takes a lot out of me to go through editing and then leave a comment explaining it. How do I help someone become better at writing? The problem isn't always with spelling. Sometimes a story can be flawless as far as the technical aspects go, bu the writing is just- ''uninspired. How do I explain, "Show, don't tell?" I'll try to be more constructive with my comments in the future, but it's easier sometimes to just go, "Gooooood dammit dude." GarbageFactory (talk) 20:22, October 17, 2014 (UTC) :I know it is easier to leave that type of comment, but without explanation, the author is bound to make the same mistakes with the next story they post. Side note: a story can be grammatically perfect, but still be very flawed if it uses Cliches as a crutch, dialogue is overly-expositional, or character/plot development is absurd. There are a lot of things that can be critiqued other than just grammatical issues. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:14, October 17, 2014 (UTC) :I agree. "Critique, don't insult." I'll start immediately. :GarbageFactory (talk) 10:09, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! I appreciate the feedback! I'll be working on my writing and hopfully it'll improve by the time I write my next one. Darksparx (talk) 21:51, November 7, 2014 (UTC) 'Fun' Tips You can more easily link stories on your user page with this template: Story Title Here Please note that it has to be exact (capitalization too or it will link to a dead page.) The template also works in comments, chat, forum posts and almost everywhere on this wiki. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:53, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Thanks amigo --GarbageFactory (talk) 22:55, November 8, 2014 (UTC) :De nada compañero. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:57, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Hello ! Rollback Have you thought about applying for rollback? You don't have the necessary article edits, but we (the admins) have been discussing amongst ourselves and think you'd be a good fit for said rights. In case you don't know, rollbackers can move pages, bypass the abuse filter and undo all of the most recent edits to a page by one user. Regards, Underscorre - Talk to Me 09:09, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Helpful hint For your application you should make a page Creepypasta Wiki:Requests for Rollback/GarbageFactory and then add that link to the "Open Application" area using the guide listed on that page if you have any questions. (Just look at the history to recover your application. Best of luck. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 15:17, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Understood, thanks Travis --GarbageFactory (talk) 15:18, January 18, 2015 (UTC) :No prob. I'd set up the page for you, but I left my mouse at home and the trackpad on my laptop is terrible. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 15:20, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Haha I understand, I just appreciate all the "hints" you leave for me --GarbageFactory (talk) 15:22, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Travis? Pootis Man (talk) 02:14, January 22, 2015 (UTC) That's EmpyrialInvective's name in the outside world haha --GarbageFactory (talk) 02:36, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Congratulations! Congratulations on your rollback rights! From what you said on my talk page, you might not be sure on how to use your new rights, so I'll quickly go through them. #Rename pages. If a page is incorrectly capitalized, just press the down arrow next to the edit button and press "Rename". From there, you can type a new name into the search box where the old name will be. It's generally not a good idea to leave a redirect behind, so uncheck that box. #Rollback edits. You can undo all consecutive edits by one user to a page by clicking the "Rollback" button next to the most recent edit in a page's history. This will undo all the most recent edits to a page by one user. This also serves as an instant undo, as you don't have to go through the edit dialogue to rollback. #Bypass the abuse filter. In case you don't know what the abuse filter is, there's a short description here. Rollback rights mean that the abuse filter will never trigger for you. You can also now add this to your page to show you're a rollbacker: If you want to see what this looks like in action, take a look at SyD's page or GreyOwl's. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me, or any other admin. Again, congratulations! He's not the Messiah! He's a very naughty boy! 17:19, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Thanks, Underscorre. --GarbageFactory (talk) 18:21, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Rollbacks for the win! Hey, I see you too have graduated up to the next step in the staff family here. Congrats to you. Best, --Banningk1979 (talk) 20:30, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Thanks, Banning, and to you as well. Well done. --GarbageFactory (talk) 01:49, January 22, 2015 (UTC) ::You both are valued users/writers. I'm glad you are both on the team here. Just please remain strict (but kind) when using rights around here. I'm very sure you will, but I'd like to see two big talents like you two not go easy when it comes to our QS. As you know, our QS here are pretty tight. We want nothing but good stories here. I'm sure this is all known to you already, but wanted to clarify. Anyway, grats to you two. I stand with very talented CPW users here. Mystreve (talk) 01:59, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Of course we will. Thanks, Mystreve. --GarbageFactory (talk) 02:09, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Renaming Saw you re-named a page. Keep up the good work. One suggestion though. There is no need to leave a re-direct behind on new pages. Those are typically for renaming older/popular stories where users might try searching it with a specific phrase. Like :Licking and HUMANS CAN LICK TOO Have a good one. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:52, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Okay, cool. I saw the option to unclick it, but I didn't want to self-destruct the page or anything so I erred on the side of caution. Thanks for the tip. --GarbageFactory (talk) 02:18, January 23, 2015 (UTC) :It really isn't a big deal, but sometimes when a story is deleted (if there is an issue, ToU violation, or blacklist violation) that has a redirect, the redirect is left behind and they can build up. Leaving a redirect only when necessary helps a bit to remove clutter. Also, leaving a message on the messenger's talk page as opposed to responding on your own can help with response time. You're doing a good job man. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:23, January 23, 2015 (UTC) :No prob. Though you really don't need the encouragement. You seem to have it down. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:38, January 23, 2015 (UTC) "From" is a preposition and therefore shouldn't be capitalized. http://titlecapitalization.com/ LOLSKELETONS (talk) 15:27, January 23, 2015 (UTC) My bad, thanks for the correction. --GarbageFactory (talk) 15:34, January 23, 2015 (UTC) M4R template There's a template that people now use to describe the reason why they marked a story for review. Just go to Source Mode and put They don't know about us. They never heard of us. 19:40, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks G Fact! I truly appreciate your support. I mean that... ya' garbage eating bastard! Jay Ten (talk) 04:29, January 30, 2015 (UTC) :Ha! Great Bostonian impression. You remind me so much of one of my best friends from college. He had a real similar sense of humor and said things similar to the way you do. You wouldn't happen to be from Virginia would you? :Jay Ten (talk) 23:00, January 30, 2015 (UTC) New pasta Hello friend. Just wanted to drop a line that I've posted a new pasta The Abalone Thief. Check it out if you get a chance. I'd love to hear what you have to say. Thanks- HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 21:35, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for reading and reviewing my story. When I first joined this wiki I was uneasy about other people messing with my work, but you seem to be a good editor and I agree with just about everything you've said so far about my stories. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 03:12, February 2, 2015 (UTC) Fresh Pasta Hey, buddy, I just posted a new story that I think you are going to really like: Looks Like We Got A Live One Here, Boys. It's a gnarly hippy nightmare from hell story with a really disturbing ending. If you get a chance check it out, I'd love to hear what you think. As usual, I will review your edits but will most likely agree with you. Thanks so much for your time and much appreciated comments HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 16:46, February 3, 2015 (UTC) New Story Just wrote Tobit: The Bleeding Sky. If you get a chance to give it a read and leave some feedback, I'd apprceciate it. Banningk1979 (talk) 01:56, February 4, 2015 (UTC) RE: I'm gonna wake up with a horse head in my bed, aren't I? Unfortunately I'm heading off to work, but you know as soon as I get back, I'm gonna sit down and give 'em a read. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 12:51, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Re Hey, buddy. Read your stories and posted comments. Damn good stuff. So you got hotel rooms? Lucky. I've seen some seriously shady shit go down in hotel rooms- ha ha- and perfect place for a ghost story. I got lonelliness- thinking of a Jeffrey Dahmer kind of thing. I knew you'd love to see those hippies get it, that sure was fun to write. Well, you must be hard at work on your story, can't wait to see it. Good luck. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 19:05, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for the well-wishes and the support. Now I can officially go 'mad with power.' EmpyrealInvective (talk) 15:57, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Freestyle Dude, I've been trying to find your story in the freestyle competition. Did you enter? HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 03:54, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Hello I would appreciate if you checked out my creepypasta! Yo! I read your profile page and it said you would give storie reviews. I would really appreciate if you could check mine out: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:425827 :). I'm kinda new to this site and not used to write creepypasta so some constructive critism would be awesome :) ~~Thanks!~~ You're going to fucking love this one Hey, Garbage Factory, check out my new one: The Long List, I have a feeling you are going to really like it. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 17:10, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Hey, bro, thanks for reading my story! I knew I had a winner when I wrote that first line, it's like a kick in the balls. You know, I'm really surprised your story didn't make the cut, it definitely should have. Let me know when you post another. Hey, if you don't mind me asking, what was your original name here? HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 02:27, February 22, 2015 (UTC) Review? Garbage, I'm trying to get views and reviews for my new story A Bad Night. If you have a couple minutes to give me some feedback I'd appreciate it. Thanks! Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 06:25, February 22, 2015 (UTC) Re new story Thanks for giving me a nice zombie story to read on a relaxing Sunday, ShitFactory. Commented as requested, alway enjoy your prose. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 19:08, February 22, 2015 (UTC) Excellent! Just got done reading your zombie pasta. Excellent work, great read. Left a review on the story page. Thanks for writing that, it was a thrill to read. Best, Banningk1979 (talk) 19:44, February 22, 2015 (UTC) Story Gotta love a zombie story. It was a good read, which I can't say for all zombie stories here. (Dammit We R Leejun andTu Fui Ego Eris, you're making zombie stories look bad!) Good job. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:20, February 22, 2015 (UTC) New Tobit story posted Hey, just finished the second chapter in my Tobit series. Please check it out and leave some feedback: Tobit: Blood and Obligations Banningk1979 (talk) 07:39, February 26, 2015 (UTC) Fairytale I have just written the sweetest little fairytale. It is just charming. Enjoy hehehe Rumplestilskin HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 22:23, March 5, 2015 (UTC) New Micro I just wrote a micro. 300 words. It's a silly little thing but I thought you might want to read it. The Fearless Vampire Killing Brothers HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 19:07, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Collaborative Cliche Pasta Tag. You're it! Words! HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 22:52, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for asking! Left comments for you on the story page. Didn't mention it there but love how the title reflects both the James's actions and the type of closet. If you have time and can check out my own entry The Lonely Stars I'd love your feedback. Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 13:35, March 17, 2015 (UTC) Reply:Story Sure I'll get to it soon :) Time does not affect souls here; in the void, where all was born. (talk) 17:57, March 17, 2015 (UTC) New Pasta I have just completed a story for Koromo's mythology challenge: Sons of Odin. I do not believe it will disappoint. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 19:22, March 21, 2015 (UTC) (Hopefullygoodgramar (talk) 08:52, March 22, 2015 (UTC)) Well, I doubt he'd be opposed to you asking him through his facebook. skype Do you have a Skype? --Into darkest matter, never will we die. (talk) 17:49, March 24, 2015 (UTC) Nothing's really up, just looking for ways to contact more editors/writers from here, I already have Empy and Humboldt offsite --Into darkest matter, never will we die. (talk) 20:03, March 24, 2015 (UTC) k, I found a garbagefactory, but it says you're from Russia on there, and on your page it says you're from Oregon. I just went ahead and added it since it was the only garbagefactory there. Clarification? --Into darkest matter, never will we die. (talk) 15:16, March 26, 2015 (UTC) thanks mang Glad you read and enjoyed the Doom things. I've been trying to think of ways to improve Shores since it's the weakest of the series, and I'm open to suggestions if you have any.--Mikemacdee (talk) 00:33, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Newest Tobit Story Hey, My latest Tobit story, Tobit: From Love Comes Damnation is posted up. Please check it out! Banningk1979 (talk) 18:53, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Hello good buddy Would you be so kind as to take a look at this heart warming and tender coming of age story and tell me what you think? The Gym Teacher. Thanks so much. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 00:28, April 30, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, yeah, I posted another one. Dude, get to it when you can, no rush. Nightingale. A pretty tame piece, that I poured a lot of love and heart into nonetheless. Bro, I just read your new user-page. We have a lot in common: I make a mean Alfredo, too! Check you later, buddy. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 04:00, May 21, 2015 (UTC) Checkin' in Hey Chris, thought I'd drop you a line and see how everything's going on your end. It's been a while since I've seen ya around these parts and I'm interested to hear if you have any stories in the works and what you've been getting into. Our rollback team has grown quite a bit and is doing a great job, but as always, more help is always needed/appreciated. Hope to hear from you soon. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:51, September 2, 2015 (UTC) :Sorry man, it's been over three months without any contributions. And we need active rollbacks. Hope everything is going well. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:42, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Request For Critique I have just completed the latest chapter in The Last Day of October series. If you have time to review this story, I would very much like to hear some feedback from you. The Last Day of October--Short Hoggers --Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 01:57, October 22, 2015 (UTC) Re: Saw the blog, good to have you back. As for celebrating Chronikuh, I am actually home in Joisey (god have mercy on my soul) celebrating Chronicmas with the family. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:17, December 21, 2015 (UTC) My Stories Would you read my stories and give feedback? *Crescent Forest *Caffeine *My First House *There's Something in the Way *Modesto Man SoPretentious 08:12, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Re: Now You Know Too Much Unfortunately we've kind of hit a brick wall with finding a method that unscrupulous people couldn't easily take advantage of by having multiple accounts or using outside sources to influence the polls. We've batted around the idea of having users nominate stories and admins select the winner or vice-versa, but that really comes off as a different version of the Admin Spotlight so that idea's been scrapped. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 14:54, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Re: I believe I gave it a quick glance over when it was posted, but I'll try to give it a read and review tomorrow when I have a bit more down time. I am a fan of Orwell (Animal Farm more than 1984, but I definitely am interested.) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:11, December 31, 2015 (UTC) BloodOrgy666.com Hey good buddy. Would you please do me a favor and look over my newest pasta and tell me what you think? It's called Daddy's Little Princess and I even made a video and created a webpage for it. Thanks so much, dog. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 23:17, January 10, 2016 (UTC) White Coats editing Thanks for taking the time to review my story, GarbageFactory, I really appreciate it! Yeah, my background really does make it obvious that I've spent too much time in an english classroom lol. This was my 1st attempt at writing a creepy pasta , and I agree that I could refine my technique in a number of ways. In my head I thought the events in White Coats would flow much quicker. Instead, I found that writing in 3rd person bogged the story down with extraneous detail. I wound up focusing on more mundane things instead of getting to the actual horror (perhaps that's why many stories seen on this site tend to write in 1st person). I reiterate: I can't thank you enough for taking the time to read through this lengthy story, and giving your honest opinion. I will take your advice to heart and try applying it to my future works. Jikininki (talk) 22:51, April 8, 2016 (UTC) Greener pastures I saw that your stories were deleted and I saw your reason why. Though I'm sad about the stories being removed from the site (You may recall that I'm a "Patient Zero" fan), I wish you the best of luck! :-D Will you be leaving the site all together? Raidra (talk) 00:36, July 26, 2016 (UTC) Leaner Pasteurs That's good to hear! Cheers to you too. Now go, and spread your garbage to the world! Raidra (talk) 15:08, July 27, 2016 (UTC) Review? I just noticed your return to the Wiki. You don't know me but you left around the same time that I joined. I quite liked Patient Zero and it's unfortunate that you took the rest of your work down - but it is great you are publishing your work elsewhere. Anyway; I'm not too sure if you were planning to stick around or whether you just wanted to drop in and add a section to the collab (really cool contribution by the way), but I'd like to take the oppurtunity to ask for a review of my stories, if you are willing. They have a few comments on them already, but I'm always looking for feedback, especially if it's from a better writer than myself. Please Be Careful Venomous Exhausted Thankyou and enjoy your day! Everyone is a monster to someone. 08:01, October 24, 2016 (UTC) Review Hi garbage! Thank you so much for reviewing my other pasta, "Tangled In Lies". I really appreciate the feedback. If you wouldn't mind, please review my next pasta. I'm having a bit of trouble getting exposure. Thanks! The Inkwell C.Alexander (talk) 20:24, January 5, 2017 (UTC)C.Alexander